Merlin's Love
by ScarletBaneWarlock
Summary: Lady Lana has been in Camelot for 4 months and already she has drawn the attention of everyone. But she has something she's been meaning to tell Merlin and he just might like what she has to say. Merlin/Lana !First chapter has been rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally after a day of editing, I've changed this first chapter so it actually makes sense, so if you followed this story you may want to reread this chapter.**

**In this story Freya isn't mentioned because this story would run into problems if she was, but if anyone is partially bothered you can just pretend she a long lost relative or something.I do love Freya in the TV series and to be honest I don't read Merlin/OC stories myself but thanks for reading. Sorry if you think the POV changes too much, to me it just worked more than sticking to one character but don't worry in the next chapters there'll be hardly any POV changes and even by the end of this chapter there isn't many . Also Merlin acts a bit different with Lana than with Arthur though you'll see why.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It never was simple. You can just go round telling people you love them, there were too many consequences to think about, so much bother, too much if you ask some of the kings of Albion. I loved my father dearly but even he had already planned who I was to be married to. Maybe that was the only good thing to come out of the attack, the one which destroyed my parents land.

Everything which they had strived to achieve was burned to ashes. Even a phoenix couldn't rise from the war. Morgana and her men had attacked with no warning and no mercy. In a matter of hours no house had survived, our people were enslaved and my whole family were struck down. Just before the last of my family - my brother, Griflet - were brutally murdered he gathered what few supplies he could find, caught a lose horse and sent me away before any harm could come to me.

I probably shouldn't have, but I looked back once the horse had made it a safe distance away from my home, normally you could just see the peeks of the castle turrets peeking over the ferns, but instead the landscape was ablaze with fire and instead of carrying birds the wind came with screams of torture. It was horrific. But I knew I had to ride on or my brothers death would be in vain as well as my families and the rest of my people. So I rode. For days I rode across fields and through thick forests, only stopping when my steed was tired. I was tired beyond belief, my food had run out and I'd caught my leg on a branch and I was pretty sure even the pitiful cut was infected. Yet still I carried on. Until I reached a village. They were nice people. They helped me, with everything. I didn't mentions who I was but I did say I urgently needed to see the king. Him and my brother are… were friends and I knew he'd help me. When I mentioned Arthur to one of the kind villagers, she told me her son worked for him, his personal servant and that he could help me.

But I never realized how much he would.

For the second time I climbed onto my horse and rode. It was 5 days since the fatal attack and I was determined to get to Camelot, to warn them. My determination was the only thing that kept me going. And finally I arrived. My appearance must have been a shock. Apparently Morgana had sent her own message to Camelot a few days ago. She sent my dear brothers body along with a message. 'We have taken this kingdom, You will be next brother'. Everyone thought we had all died, so it must have been a shock to see me. Once I'd proved who I was though, life was easier. As well as meeting everyone new, I saw Gaius again - when i was little he visited as my baby sister had taken ill. He spoke as if I were still a small child but it was welcome, he said "Why the last time I saw you Lana was when you were but the small age of five, still you have the heart of an angel."

Since then I had made many friends, though my life still was shadowed in the form of grief. But true to that villagers word, Merlin her son did help me. I don't think I'd be the person I am now without his support and guidance. It seemed only to obvious when I fell in love with him. That was what I hoped to tell him today. When I'd woke up this morning, my curtains were open letting in rays of sunlight that seemed to bounce around the room, reflecting of every surface, it was beautiful and It put me in a good mood, I remember when the same thing would happen every day when I was a child as I just seemed to have a love for light. It was always impossibly beautiful and it gave me an idea. I invited Merlin to come riding with me, in hopes I may admit the feelings I had been holding in unbearably.

I knew he would accept my invitation and with that we were riding, but his time I was riding towards hopefully something good instead of away in fear.

**Merlin POV**

By the time we arrived it was noon and the sun was shining brightly and it made our place look even more mesmerizing.

"It's as beautiful as ever" I couldn't agree more. Ever since we found the area deep in the forest, Lana and I would travel there to escape our hectic lives, though I could hardly tell her I found saving Arthur with powerful magic numerous times quite stressful. Just the area in general had a calm and relaxed feel about it. The water from the brook glistened as the fractured sunlight came though the cluster of trees, gripping onto the brooks bank by their grand roots intertwined with patches of bluebells and yellow iris.

A culver, who'd created it's nest in a lower level branch of one of the trees, who Lana decided to name 'Muse' **(old English for small bird) **had a almost hypnotizing coo which had got us into trouble a few times with Arthur after we fell asleep and didn't return to Camelot. It had taken us a week to convince him to let us go back, after it happened for the third time.

"Merlin, did you hear me?" Lana asked looking slightly disheartened.

"Yes, of Course I heard you" I didn't want to upset her, she is my friend after all.

"Then what did I say?". Damn, she's always been able to read me like a book.

"eh mm youuuu saiiid em…" I stuttered out, maybe I should of listened, o great she's doing the eyebrow thing now. As well as talking to me she'd spent a lot of time with Gaius learning about healing ,in that time Lana had picked up the 'Gaius Eyebrow Raise' that she admitted worked very well when intimidating people - mainly me.

"I said let's go for a walk we've been sitting here for a few hours and now I'd like to make the most of our time here, What do you say?" she held out her hand to help me up which I took gratefully. What confused me though was when she helped me up and didn't let my hand go, just carried along walking though the trees on a slightly visible path. In her eyes I could see her nervousness. _Why was she nervous? _

**Lana P.O.V.**

While Merlin was obviously confused, I was having a conversation with myself... I might be slightly crazy.

_I've got to tell him, I've held it back for to long._

_Well what if he doesn't want to be your friend anymore?_

_Then I'll respect his decision and stay away_

_You know that's impossible…_

We'd been walking in silence for a few minutes now and I could see the questioning look in his eyes. It's now or never. Sighing I stopped and turned to him. The light caught his eyes making them twinkle and making his raven black hair slightly blue in colour. His smile always got me most though.

When he smiled two just visible dimples came into existence on the corners of his pink rose lips. Or when he laughed his face would screw up and his eyes without needing light would twinkle.

_Concentrate__ Lana__._

"Merlin, I've known you for only four months, but in that time we've become - what I hope you agree with - great friends. We make each other laugh and your always there for me in a way no else can be. You're warm to be around and seem to have a place in your heart for everyone." By this time my eyes had trailed to the floor, "though I really don't know how you manage to put up with some people. You're completely selfless and although you don't think I know what you've done exactly for Arthur and your friends, for Camelot. I do. I saw you. Please don't interrupt me, let me finish." I said knowing he would try to explain himself. "I saw you. It was pretty simple just a few levitating brushes cleaning Arthur's armour, but I saw you. Eye's golden, speaking in a language I've never heard of before. Though I know you. You're…You're my Merlin. You wouldn't harm a single innocent being so I used my brain and went to see Gaius. I knew that you had to have told someone and he was the obvious choice so I asked him. Told him not to deny it. I begged him to tell me the truth, told him something only I know and he eventually agreed."

"He told me everything. About the dragon, valiant, Nimueh, you drinking the poison to save Arthur, trying to help Lancelot, saving Uther, Excalibur, the labyrinth, Cornelius Sigan, Freya - your sister, Balinor - your father, the goblin, the changeling and so much more. You've saved others, put yourself in danger more times then I can count. You sacrifice so much for everyone and you give yourself nothing in return. I know we've never talked about it much but I never minded magic. I didn't think it was just evil or just good." I stepped closer to him. "An incredibly wise man once said magic is like a sword it's how you choose to wield it that makes it good or evil. I won't tell anyone your secret Merlin, I would never betray a friend, you especially. What I thought I could do is tell you my secret, because it's hardly fair me knowing yours and you not knowing mine." By now I'd looked up, wanting to see his reaction and was happy to find him smiling down at me with tears I freely running down his cheeks. Gaius had told me acceptance is what he tends to crave the most and I could see that for myself.

"Shall I tell you my secret now?" I asked. He nodded still smiling.

"Okay, but I ask you to judge me fairly and I am sorry if I upset you" I was starting to ramble and then I realized Merlin was too and quickly said "Don't worry it's not that bad it'll only affect our friendship, hopefully in a good way but still… sorry I'm rambling, just a little nervous. Um well my secret Gaius kind of already knows because I had to convince him I would never betray you." I mumbled hoping to soften the blow. Merlin now looked concerned instead of worried so I took that as a good sign and continued on.

"If you want I could maybe show you instead of telling you?" Seeing my discomfort he nodded again. His silence is starting to agitate me.

Keeping my promise I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

**Merlin P.O.V**

I watched as she leaned over and pressed her lips to mine. At first I was shocked. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected this. But then as she went to pull away sensing my shock, my brain kicked into action and I leaned forward. Then for the second time that day we kissed. Her lips were soft and gentle massaging mine in to action, I gently kissed back getting slightly lost in the moment. I licked her lips asking to deepen the kiss to which she accepted. We stood there in the warm forest locked in a quite passionate embrace.

Her hands around my neck, mine intertwined in her chestnut brown chest length wavy hair. Her forest green eyes, tinged with deep brown, closed. Her high cheekbones painted with a glowing red blush. Her overall petit beautiful figure of grace glowing with youth. Her slightly sun kissed skin wearing no mark or blemish. Lady Lana, Arthur's ward, caring friend, kind and loyal is the most beautiful goddess I had ever seen. Why had I not seen this before?

We both pulled back - though not much - to catch some air, my lips tingling from the force of our kiss. We leaned our foreheads together, she smells of fresh flowers and mint, and Lana said in a breath taking voice "I Love you with all my heart and soul, Merlin Emrys…"

"Merlin?…Lana?" Our eyes met at the same time the same fear shining in them. Arthur. He'd just climbed though the layers of trees on the path that led from the brook; His knights stood just behind him, clad in amour, swords at the ready. It must have been later, We never heard their horses or their trek through the forest looking for us.. We were too caught up in our own little bubble.

"What…what are you doing? Where have you been? Me and Gwen, we've been out of our minds we thought the worst, expected it." Arthur did sound mad, though I am quite glad he hasn't realized what the knights already seemed to have. Gwaine was winking at me, grinning like a Cheshire cat, though I do suspect it might have something to do with a 'few' tankards of mead.

"Sorry Arthur, we were a bit preoccupied, it wouldn't happen again I promise, please don't stop me from seeing him please Arthur" Lana begged. I felt a warm feeling spreading through my heart. She wanted me. A mere servant and a bad one at that but she wanted me, even though she knows about my magic. Unfortunately, Arthur had also just realized what Lana had said and that her arms were around my neck, mine on her waist and were too close to be 'friends'.

"MERLIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WARD!" he bellowed, his face slowly turning a crimson colour. Uh oh I'm dead.

"Arthur please, just calm down we can discuss this like adults back home, with Gwen. Please let's just go home Okay? You're obviously to angry to think straight." she said. He nodded, she'd managed to convince him as the king turned away, and silently lead us back to the horses. As I turned to go though a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me backwards Merlin whispered in my ear quietly so no one could hear. "I love you too Lana so much I would give up my magic just to be with you." And with that we rode back to Camelot, tension hanging in the air, the others stayed silent enjoying peace while it lasted.

Even with Gwen there it was still going badly to say the least.

Arthur had been shouting for about two hours now, the moon was out and the torch flames licked up the side of the hall. I put Lana behind me when we first came in, I was scared of what would happen and didn't want to lose her.

After we'd told them what happened - obviously not mentioning my magic - Gwen had given us that knowing smile, I had a feeling she'd already known of my love for Lana. Arthur on the other hand was being well. Arthur.

"I MEAN HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME. I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED US. AND YOU MERLIN HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LANA LIKE THAT. SHE HAD AN INCREDIBLY HARD FEW MONTHS RECENTLY AND YOU COME IN AND BREAK HER HEART. THIS WANT EVER YOU HAVE, RELATIONSHIP" he sneered. "IT'S NOT MENT TO BE. I MEAN IT'S MERLIN, WHY WOULD YOU ME IN LOVE WITH MERLIN. SIRIOUSLY…" Arthur rambled on and on. I think he was in shock, and it was time someone stepped in.

"ARTHUR!" Lana screamed, Gwen, a newly arrived Gaius and I looking at her. It was as if she had some sort of suicide mission. "I hate to be disrespectful to you. You have done so much for me since my escape and I can never thank you and everyone else enough, but if you stop me seeing Merlin I will never forgive you. You talk of it not meaning to be, because Merlin's a servant and I'm a ward. Two classes of society mixing together that's seen as wrong. Well just look at you and Gwen. Your people accepted you and Gwen. Being together. Because you love each other. It's the same for Merlin and I, I really want this to work, we do. The only thing stopping us is you. You've known Merlin for so long he's your best friend, who better than to trust with loving me than your loyal friend. Unless of course you want me to go drinking in the tavern with Gwaine?" she asked, perfecting an eyebrow raise even Gaius would be proud of .

"I… I don't know what to say. You love him Lana, I mean really love him?" Lana nodded, like she didn't trust herself to speak anymore. Arthur carried on "And you Merlin? You really love her? Honestly?" Arthur queried.

"I'd die a thousand times over just to see her live, Arthur. Don't doubt that I love Lana and would do anything just for her to be safe. It feels as though I can't live without her, please let us be together?" I asked, speaking out, in confidence, for the first time in hours though I certainly didn't feel confident.

"I think this would bode well for both of them, even you can't deny they are good together" Gwen said, being the voice of reason.

"Gwen, Gaius Lana please go to bed, I'll speak to you Lana in the morning. Please don't argue with me tonight" he spoke, seeing an argument arising. Gwen gave Arthur a peck on the cheek and said goodnight leaving with a pitying glance towards me. Gaius also left as quickly as an old man could.

My love on the other hand had other ideas. She swooped in clinging onto me for dear life. I could tell she was scared, we both were. Being separated wasn't an option in our case. If I went, she went. If she went, I went. Our love was too strong. Pulling from her surprisingly strong grip, I whispered goodnight and told her I loved her. She replied with the same and reluctantly left. Leaving Arthur and I in an incredibly awkward silence.

"Come Merlin, Take a seat…

**-A while Later-**

I could not sleep. I refused to rest while the fate of my Merlin was being decided. There were guards everywhere making eavesdropping impossible so I would not know what Arthur and Merlin were talking about for the hours I waited faithfully by my door for news. At sun rise my calls were answered. I was to go to hall where I would be questioned. It made me sound like a prisoner who had stole the kings gold, but Mordred looked sincere as he read the message like he hoped his comfort may ease my worry. But it did no such thing.

"Take a seat please" Arthur said. His voice was tired and I suspected he had had no rest since his talk with Merlin. "I've asked Merlin many questions but I have one for you. Where did this all begin? When did you realise what you truly felt for him?".

I knew no lie would satisfy him. I had never been good at telling a lie. So instead I told him exactly what happened…

I was walking through the woods. Merlin and I were out on another ride I'd insisted upon, when something had startled my horse. I was not in control when Talia started riding in the opposite direction, galloping through the trees like hells hounds were at her hooves when suddenly she threw me off.

Merlin had tried to catch up, calling my name. but he had lost me in a thick of trees and was unable to aid me. I say he was unable to help me because as I gathered the strength to stand up after my fall, a horrid creature hobbled out from the trees and into the small clearing.

His once human body had been overrun with red pulsing boils and he had a dark tail which bled a dark putrid ink from a cut. Shreds of clothes stuck to his body only by what looked to be guts of murder victims.

When I saw him I felt my heart stop as he smiled at me with big snake like fangs. His sinister expression combined with a dribble of dried blood which made it's way down from his mouth was enough to make anyone freeze with horror. He limped towards me as I finally regained control and took the sword Arthur had given to me as a present the day before for my birthday.

The swift swipe of the blade sliced through the boiled flesh. It was now oozing darkness. The wound seemed to be leaking shadows. The cold steel of the swords hilt that seemed to weigh that of Thor's hammer, made me shiver as the bite of winter and disgust froze me. Shock rippled through my body like electricity had replaced my blood at the idea of me running the sharp blade through the creature's gut.

The half dead corpse was still twitching. An eye would twitch or a finger would move as life desperately tried to hold on to it's vessel. Another stab through his gut would kill him but I just couldn't find the strength to do so.

The sound of the beating of hooves hitting the frosty winter floor travelled to my ears like heavenly music and I knew I was safe. He would save me like he always would. He would tell me it was all okay, everything was going to be alright. Then he'd be patient with me as the shock of killing a living being, even one as evil as this, stayed with me like the plague.

And that's how I knew Merlin was the one I truly loved. Because through out every little thing he would be there for me, as I would be for him.

And that is what I told Arthur. He only looked at me with deep blue eyes and I knew he had decided…


	2. You should read this

This is a message to all my Followers, read chapter 1 again because it's changed, also I expect to update soon hopefully, as long as my school doesn't decide to throw tests at me again. Thanks for reading.

Xxx

Laura

Xxx


End file.
